Yrjixtilex Kallan
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Djerad Thymar, Tymanther | formerhomes = Homesteads of Tymanther, Cormyr | race = Thymari dragonborn | class5e = Fighter | sex = Male | age = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = | source = "Brimstone Angels series" }} Yrjixtilex Kallan was a dragonborn mercenary member of Clan Yrjixtilex, and the interim Vanquisher of Tymanther in 1487 DR. Description Kallan was a handsome dragonborn, even by human standards, with dark-gray scales and silver eyes. Before he was elected Vanquisher, he didn't have any clan piercings. Relationships Kallan was clan-kin of Ophinshtalajiir Perra. History Kallan was raised in the homesteads of Tymanther. Since culture was less demanding in the homesteads than in Djerad Thymar, Kallan was never asked to use clan piercings or to marry by his clan elders. In 1486 DR, Kallan was working as a mercenary in Cormyr. Kallan's mercenary group was hired to protect Aubrin Crownsilver during the siege of Suzail. During this time, Kallan and Clanless Mehen became close, but Mehen's insecurities didn't allow their relationship to blossom. After the hostilities, Kallan and a fellow wizard were hired by the Ilstan Nyaril, Chosen of Azuth, to accompany him to Djerad Thymar. Kallan didn't know Ilstan's reasons to be in Djerad Thymar were to kill Farideh, foster daughter of Mehen. Due to Ilstan's actions, however, Kallan was imprisoned by the Adjudicators and had to be freed by Yrjixtilex Vardhira, matriarch of Clan Yrjixtilex. After he was freed, he helped Mehen and his daughters hunt the maurezhi that was killing dragonborn in Djerad Thymar. During this time, Kallan and Mehen finally formalized their relationship. After Vanquisher Tarhun was killed by the maurezhi, and seeing the threat posed by the Untherite forces that advanced against Djerad Thymar, Verthisathurgiesh Anala proposed Kallan as a candidate for interim Vanquisher. Although he was not popular among the elders of the clans at first, and even Kallan was reluctant to take the position, on Hammer 6 of 1487 DR he was made interim Vanquisher in order to assemble all of Tymanther's military forces and send an unified front against Unther during the First Tymanther-Unther War. After the war ended, Kallan allowed Namshita and her rebel forces to form their own clan, giving them full rights in Thymari society, as a reward for their help during the war. Kallan publicly supported Dumuzi's efforts to proselytize the faith of Enlil. Mehen and Kallan also officially started their relationship after the war ended. Appendix Appearances *''Fire in the Blood'' *''Ashes of the Tyrant'' *''The Devil You Know'' References Category:Dragonborn Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Vanquishers Category:Rulers Category:Generals Category:Members of Clan Yrjixtilex Category:Thymari Category:Inhabitants of City Bastion (Djerad Thymar) Category:Inhabitants of Djerad Thymar Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants